Amplification circuits used to amplify signals from a source so that the source signal may be read may also require a configuration which permits writing to the source. In other words, a bidirectional scheme may be necessary such that the circuit which comprises the source for purposes of reading from the amplifier is alternatively configured to be the load in order to write thereto. In these bidirectional applications, the prior art solutions therefor may create electrical noise, additional mechanical connections and added expense.
An existing prior art configuration for permitting both reading from an amplified source and writing to the source requires the use of mechanical jumpers in order to write to the source. The use of mechanical jumpers requires manual adjusting of the jumpers when either writing or reading is desired. Additionally, the use of a mechanical connection may give rise to increased electrical noise, extra leads and connectors and additional costs in the construction and utilization thereof. Further, the prior art mechanical connections may create increased stray capacitance and/or inductance. The use of mechanical componentry also decreases reliability and requires more area for accommodating the physical requirements of the mechanical parts, thereby yielding smaller packing densities for the application utilizing the read/write configuration.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a read/write switching circuit and methodology which ameliorates the problems identified above.